Starfire's Wish
by Riot DeLonge 182
Summary: Star is embarrassed from Earth's customs for the last time. So when she runs away, she meets a ship from her planet to Earthwho is carrying someone from her past! Who could it be? StarRob, OcOc, and a lil BBRae...
1. A Summer Day

Hey, Helga here. This is the fic where you meet my character! So enjoy. R/R, no flames, just constructive criticism, etc. Rob/Star, duh. And maybe a little Rae/BB, but nothing serious. Oc/Oc, too. Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Okay, after that, enjoy! Helga Moon

Starfire's Wish

It was a warm day in May. At the T Tower, everyone was getting ready for the summer months ahead. And no crimes were being committed (so far), and the Titans used this time to relax.

It was twelve in the afternoon, and the Titans were sitting in their "living room", if you will. Robin was playing Cyborg at video games, Beast Boy was eating some tofu for lunch, Raven was reading yet another depressing book, and drinking some herbal tea as well. But there was one person missing...

"Hello, friends!" Starfire said as she flew down the stairs. "It is a wonderful day outside, maybe later we shall..." she was cut off.

"Are you kidding? If there's no crimes being committed, then it's video games for me," Cyborg said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "Ditto," Robin said. "DANG! Star, look what you did! You let him won!" Cyborg beamed until Robin said, "Okay, I call a rematch, Tin Man!" Cyborg reset the game, but he had secretly rigged it so Robin couldn't win. He didn't know that, of course.

"Uh, that's nice Star, but I would rather stay in here," Beast Boy said, eating some more tofu. "It's just nice and air-conditioned, that's all."

Starfire turned to Raven. "What about you, friend Raven?" she asked. Raven looked up from her book. "I don't like sun." She replied in a flat tone. Starfire sighed. None of her friends wanted to go outside, unlike her. She loved going to the beach, and feeling the sand between her toes.

She floated down on the couch next to Robin and Cy. She sighed loudly, hoping that they would notice her. They didn't. She sighed again, louder this time. Robin snapped, "Starfire, can you PLEASE stop that? See, I lost ANOTHER game!"

Starfire sighed again, yet soft enough so he wouldn't hear her. She hated it when he was crabby like that, just because of a video game.

Robin looked at her, and his face softened. "Well, I guess we could go to the beach," he said. "What do you guys think?"

The others groaned, but it looked like they would have to go anyway.

They went down to the beach, and Robin and Star were pretty much the only ones out. Raven was hiding underneath her cloak and a beach umbrella, reading a depressing book of poems, Cyborg brought along a Gameboy, and Beast Boy fell asleep. But Starfire was happy, and so was Robin. They seemed to forget that the others were there.

At six o' clock, the others were getting hasty. "Can we please go now?" Beast boy whined. "There's nothing to do!"

"Sure," Robin said, still smiling. He and Starfire had finished making a sand castle. Cyborg and Beast Boy groaned, but Robin didn't truly care because Starfire was happy. Of course, a lot of things made her happy.

"That is okay, Robin," Starfire said, brushing some wet sand off of her. "We can return tomorrow, if it is of high temperatures." Robin got up, and then smiled. "Okay, Star," he replied. "I hope you had a fun time today." Starfire beamed.

Back at the T Tower, they were eating dinner. "Every man for himself," Robin said. "And woman." That night was his night to fix dinner, but he wasn't the greatest of cooks. So he called it a leftover night. (A/N: Robin can't cook, can he? .)

Beast Boy was eating some tofu, as usual. Except it was so old, he didn't even feel too hungry. Cyborg was eating a UFO- an unidentifiable fried object.

"Man, what is this?" Cy said in disgust. "It looks like a cross between road-kill and chicken McNuggets!" He poked "it" with his fork, then pushed it away. "I'd rather eat dirt!"

"Oh, I think that's a leftover from the last time I cooked," Robin said, scratching his head. "It was supposed to be meatloaf."

Cyborg turned green, then threw the plate into a nearby garbage can. "What else is there to eat?" He wondered out loud, opening the fridge.

Raven sat down, with a leftover in her hands. "Hmm, what surprise is inside?" she asked herself. Beast Boy started laughing. "What's so funny?" she asked him. "When you asked about the surprise... never mind," Beast Boy said. He ate a piece of tofu, then let it visit Cyborg's plate in the trash.

Raven opened hers, then closed it again. "I don't want to know," she muttered, and then let it loose in the garbage can.

Starfire, however, wasn't eating any leftovers. She was eating cotton candy, several bags of Skittles, nachos, a frito pie, a funnel cake, and was drinking snow cone syrup. Raven, Robin and Cyborg looked disgusted. Beast Boy looked rather amused.

"Eating all of that isn't healthy, Star," Robin said. "And drinking snow cone syrup is nasty."

"But once, you purchased me a cone of snow," Starfire said. "And this 'syrup', as you call it, was quite satisfying." She continued to drink it, unaware of the gross slurping sounds she was making.

"Well, late tonight you're going to wish you didn't eat it," Beast Boy said, trying not to laugh.

She finished the fritos she was eating, then threw her trash away. She burped. "Please excuse me," she said. She then held her stomach. "My stomach feels rather unpleasant," she said.

"If I were you, Star, I would camp-out in the bathroom," Cyborg said. "And it probably won't be pretty."

Starfire continued to feel sick, and she couldn't sleep. Every time she was close, her stomach would start hurting again. She decided to go talk to Raven.

"Raven, may I come in?" she asked, knocking on Raven's door. Raven opened it. "It's two in the morning," she muttered. "What do you want?"

"I was pondering whether or not if there was something to heal my digestive pains," she said. "I am still not feeling..."

She stopped in mid-sentence, then ran to the bathroom, and made it in the nick of time. Star stayed in there for a few minutes, then came back to Raven's door. "Good night," she told Raven. "My stomach feels pleasant again." Starfire walked back down to her room, and layed on her bed. After a few minutes, she fell asleep.

Okay, you like? I'll put the next chapter up if at least five people review this. So, yeah. So, review (HINT HINT) so... yeah. And remember, I love Ryan Key! Well, I always have, but I mean, now I'm seriously obsessed! I mean, the guy's what, nine years older than me? But anyway, see y'all later.

HeLgA MoOn


	2. Starfire in Hot Topic?

Hey! Okay, this chapter has a song in it! Yay! And keep the reviews comin', people! DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, and I didn't last chapter, I don't own Yellowcard, Ocean Avenue, or Ryan Key... why do you have to remind me?!?!?!? Helga Moon

Starfire woke up around ten o' clock, which was unusual for her, since she usually woke up at eight. She walked down to the kitchen, and saw Beast Boy eating breakfast, because he was usually the last one up.

"Hey Star, why are you up so late?" he asked, in between gulps. He was eating cereal.

"I did not feel pleasant last night," Starfire explained. "So I was awake most of the time." She sat down at the table, and looked at the fridge. "I wonder what there is to eat?" she said. She got up and looked in the fridge. She saw some frozen waffles, and decided to eat some of those. She heated it up, and sat down at the table again. She poured some syrup on her waffles, and began to eat.

Robin came in from the weight room. He and Cyborg had been working out, and who knows where Raven was. "Hey, do y'all want to go to the mall today?" He asked, rubbing his forehead off with a rag.

"Sure!" Beast Boy said with his mouth full. He swallowed. "There's nothing else to do, so why not?"

"Okay," Robin replied. "I'll tell Cyborg and Raven." He walked upstairs.

Starfire stuffed the remains of her waffles in her mouth, then went upstairs to change from her pjs.

Thirty minutes later, they were dressed and ready to go to the mall. Actually, they were at the mall. Starfire pretty much clung to Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy went off to look at the video game store, and Raven told them that she would meet them at the food court in two hours.

"Starfire, how bout we spilt up, and meet each other at the food court?" Robin suggested. Several girls were giving Starfire the death Look.

"Okay, friend Robin," she said. "I will meet you in the court of food to purchase." She flew down the mall, looking in some girl stores Robin had refused to go in.

After a while, she decided to go into Hot Topic ®, not knowing what it was. As usual, several metalheads were in there, and they were all wondering why the heck a girl like Starfire was in there.

"Hey hottie," the metalhead clerk said. He had a blue Mohawk, and almost every inch of his face was pierced. "What's a girl like you doing here?"

"I am hot?" Starfire said, apparently confused. She felt her forehead. "I am certain my body temperature is normal."

The clerk laughed, then said, "Hey, Craig! Apparently looks aren't everything!" He pointed at Starfire. "What do you think?"

Another guy, with a shaved head and several tattoos and piercings said, "Yep, she's as dumb as a three watt!"

They both laughed at here, and soon other metalheads were joining in. Starfire was scared. She didn't think putting metal through one's ears was a good idea, and several of these weirdos had their eyebrows pierced!

"Leave me alone!" she cried, trying to get out of the store. She flew above the crowd, and even when she was out, she could hear them laughing. She couldn't understand what that guy meant about being hot. Nonetheless, it turned out to be an Earth word which she didn't understand.

She started to cry, and she flew up to the rafters so no one would see her. 'I'll run away,' she thought. 'I'll run away, back to my home planet!' She looked up from her hands. 'I'll tell the others good-bye, then I'll leave...'

She went to the food court, and saw the others. They looked up and Cyborg said, "Hey, there she is!"

She floated down. "I'm sorry friends," she said, "but I am returning to my home planet. I do not understand any of Earth's customs, and I never will." She started to float. "I hope we will meet again..."

"Star, don't leave!" Robin cried. "If it is, this must be good-bye..." Starfire looked at him, and she was starting to cry. "I wish I could stay, but not here, not now... good-bye, friends," she whispered, then flew out of an open window, and soon she couldn't be seen.

"Let's go home," Raven suggested. "We can find her, Robin." Robin started to cry, and he didn't care if anyone saw him. His true love had just left, and he didn't even say he loved her...

Back at the Tower, Robin was on the roof. It was sunset, and he had been up there since he had gotten home. He hadn't eaten anything, and the other Titans didn't try to do anything, hoping that Starfire would return and Robin would be happy again.

He sighed, watching the sun set. He looked at the beach, and saw the place where he and Star went a few days ago.

**There across from Cherry Street,**

**We would walk on the beach in our bare feet**

**We were both eighteen and it felt so right**

**Sleeping all day, staying up all night**

**Staying up all night...**

He stared up into space. She was gone, and he didn't even know where she was. 'I was such and idiot! Why did I let her go!' He cursed himself. 'I will find you, Star...'

**If I could find you now, things would get better**

**We'd leave this town, and rock forever**

**So let your waves crash down on me,**

**And take me away**

Later that night, he couldn't sleep. Starfire was in his dreams, but then she would disappear, and he would wake up, sweating all over his pillows. He told himself that she was in her room, as usual. But his heart told him the truth.

**There's a part of you that's here with me**

**It's everywhere I go, and everything I see**

**When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by**

**I can make believe that you're here tonight**

**That you're here, tonight...**

The next morning, he went down to breakfast, and it was the usual day, except without Starfire. He sat on the couch and stayed there for most of the day. He still couldn't believe she was gone...

I **remember the look in your eyes,**

**When I told you that this was good-bye**

**You were begging me, not tonight**

**Not here, not now**

**We're looking at the same night sky,**

**And keep pretending the sun will not rise**

**We'll be together for one more night**

**Somewhere, somehow...**

Okay... Star in Hot Topic is not good! I had to get this across cause the plus sign didn't show up and someone thought I was calling Hot Topic evil--which it isn't, I practically live there--and they called me a dumb$$. Just so you know. No hard feelings, MaroonEdPirate11... if you ever read this again. Which I doubt.

Okay, I'm redoing some chapters so they look good. Later!

-HM


	3. Demonfire is Here!

Hi! Thanks for the reviews! Responses on bottom!

Somewhere out in space... Starfire was crying, and she couldn't stop. She couldn't take anymore of the Earth's customs, and she wanted to go home. Still, her friends could not be with her anymore.

She continued to fly when she noticed a ship. It was a huge ship, and it had the symbol of her home planet, Tameran, on the wings. Naturally, she decided to follow it. 'It must be a ship carrying passengers to another planet,' she assumed. 'What if it is... Earth?'

After a while, the ship started to slow down when Star was near Earth. Starfire held on, and watched in amazement as the ship touched down in the ocean near Jump City. In fact, right next to the T Tower!

She held on to the top, and watched as one by one, people began to get off the plane. She continued to watch until someone very familiar got off the ship. Starfire couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew that person. She decided to follow her, and see where she was going.

The girl, who had long blue hair and blue eyes that looked like Starfire's (except Star's are green), was holding some luggage, and walked up on the trail to the T Tower.

Starfire was curious. After all, why would a stranger be going up to the T Tower door?

Starfire kept following the strange girl until she got to the front door. "I hope she's still here," the girl said out loud. "I haven't seen her almost my whole life!"

She rung the doorbell, and Raven answered the door. "Hello... wait, Starfire? I thought you ran away!"

The blue-haired alien turned around, and saw Starfire floating right behind her. "Starfire? Is that you?" she whispered.

Starfire's eyes started watering. She knew who it was... it was her twin!

"Demonfire! I cannot believe it! How did you know... where have you been... how did you survive?" Some many questions were flowing out of her mouth, but too many she needed to know...

"I can't believe you're alive, either!" Demonfire said, suddenly dropping her luggage and hugging her sister in a bear hug.

By now, all of the Titans were at the door. "Who the heck is she?" Beast Boy asked, pointing at Demonfire.

"I... I don't know," Robin said. Some how, his wish did come true... Starfire had returned home!

Demonfire and Starfire finally stopped hugging each other, and Star turned to her friends. "Everybody, this is Demonfire!" she announced. "She's my twin, but I thought she died years ago..."

The Titans got a closer look at Demonfire since Star wasn't hugging her to death. Besides the long blue hair and eyes, she wore a "collar" like Star's, only her "jewel" was yellow. Same for her gloves, except that the other color was red. She wore a shirt (like Star's), only it was black, and it had yellow at the bottom, then red at the top, creating flames. There was a space of black at the top. Ditto for her skirt. She wore a red belt with a yellow square shaped buckle, and she also wore boots that were up to her knees. They were like her shirt and skirt, except at the very top there was a yellow border. She also wore two yellow bands near the top of her arms.

"Starfire, I'd hate to say it, but how can we trust her? What if she ends up like your other sister, Blackfire?" Robin asked.

Starfire snorted. "Well, I thought she was dead, and I didn't think she survived the war."

"What war?" Cyborg asked her. Starfire sighed then said, "It all began when I was eight in Earth years..."

**FLASHBACK **

"Daddy, where's Mommy?" a young Starfire asked. "And where's Demonfire?"

At the time, war was about to start, and several people were fleeing, or others stayed there, because they had no way off of the planet.

"I don't know, Star," her father replied. "But I know that she's supposed to be in line to get on a ship somewhere." He grabbed his daughter by the hand and said, "Let's go look for her, okay?"

They walked through several long lines. There was smoke in the air, and fires were starting. The war had just started, and people were panicking.

They continued to search, but couldn't find her. Finally, her dad said, "There she is, Starfire!" Star was excited. She hadn't seen Mommy lately, due to the war. She was a planner for the troops, but she was fleeing for the safety of her family.

"Mommy!" Starfire yelled. Her mom turned around and said, "Starfire! Come here, Star!" Starfire ran up to her and jumped into her arms, then hugged her. "Mommy, I thought I would never see you again!" she cried.

Demonfire and Blackfire were at their mom's waist. "Excuse me, miss? It's your turn to board," A man told her.

"Okay, she replied. She turned around. "Come on, Demonfire and Blackfire. You too, dear. We're going to a planet called Earth to wait until the war is over. It won't be too long," she added, noticing her daughters' looks of worry.

They boarded onto the ship, and sat down in some seats. "We are having lift-off," the pilot said through the intercom. "Please make sure your seat is buckled."

Starfire looked out her window. Fire was everywhere, there was people dying, and explosions from nowhere. It was official: the two opposing armies had started attacking each other.

Two days later, they had arrived at Earth. They had landed near a city named Jump City, and they decided to live there.

"Okay, here's Blackfire, Starfire..." her mom stopped. "Wait, where's Demonfire?"

She went back to the ship and had them search the whole thing, but no luck. Her mom and dad faced the worst: Their little girl had died on their home planet.

"Mommy, where's Demonfire? She was my best friend," she said, pulling on her mother's dress. Her mom couldn't stop crying, and soon it hit her: she was gone. She would never see Demonfire again...

"One day, I will find you," Starfire said, and then cried into her mother's dress. Their first day on Earth was not so promising...

**END FLASHBACK **

Starfire wiped a lone tear from her eye. "I didn't know that she survived..."

"But what happened?" Robin asked. "How did you know that Starfire was here? And how come you weren't here a year ago, Star?"

"Well, after the war was over, my family went back to our planet," Starfire said with an implied "duh".

"Well for me, I wasn't left on our home planet," Demonfire explained. "I accidentally took another ship to a different part of your world."

"How did they not notice you with your blue hair?" Raven questioned.

Demonfire shrugged. "I lived in a place called Japan. They didn't question anything."

"That figures," Beast Boy said. "But how did you know that Starfire was here?"

"I lived in Japan until I was sixteen, and I went back to my home planet. I heard from some records that Starfire had gone to a country called The United States of America. And I found out that she lived in a city named Jump City. Well, today I took a plane here, and I learned of a girl who could throw starbolts from her hands, and I figured out the rest."

The place was quiet. "Well, could I stay here?" she asked.

"I guess," Robin said. "I mean, if you wanted too, you could become a Titan yourself..."

"I would love too," Demonfire said. "Only I would want you to see my powers, so you could see if you wanted me," she added.

"That's okay," Robin said. "But anyway, here's an honorary Titans badge, if we decide." He gave her a badge, and Demonfire took it. "Thank you very much," she said. "I'm very grateful."

Demonfire hung out with them, and they decided that she needed a room, even if she stayed for a few days. So they gave her some money, and let her loose in a Lowes, and a few other places...

"What should I buy?" she asked Starfire. Star went with her to make sure she didn't go crazy by looking at the paint samples, or something like that.

She ended up buying red, yellow and black paint for flames, and numerous posters of Simple Plan, Yellowcard, Frankie Muniz, and Kevin Clark. She bought a giant bed, with blue sheets. She got giant lights, and a wooden fan. She also got a book shelf, tons of books, several lamps, a giant squishy arm chair, tons of clothes for her closet (surprise, surprise: most of them had flames on it), some rugs, and a giant screen TV, complete with satellite, DVD and surround sound.

"How'd the shopping go, Starfire?" Raven asked. She was drinking some herbal tea. "I hope your sister didn't go too crazy at Lowes."

Starfire collapsed on the couch. "Just look at her room, and you will understand." She was too tired to say anything else.

Hey! Responses to review time!

****

**maroonedpirate11: **Read my review on, well, the reviews.

**Crimson Kaoru: **thanks! You're so awesome! :D

**AntiMatterMantiCore: **Hehe, I updated! You're awesome, too!

**Star Robin: **Sorry, but I'm tired of Starfire acting clueless... so sometimes it may be OOC. But look on the bright side: you reviewed! XD Sorry, Ryan Key is pasted on my mind!

**TheMagesticMoose: **Finally! Now update the pudding! And thanks! Hope you can update, too!

****

Okay, I'm gonna update on Beast Boy's Not So Secret Secret! Now let me hear your cheers and whoops of happiness! Umm, yeah. Milk makes me hyper... so does Ryan Key! Ryan, come back! Oops... did I say that milk and Ryan Key is not a good combination? Well, it ain't. So... excuse me while I try to chase down Ryan Key... in my own house. Umm, where's a padded room when you need one?

**HeLgA MoOn**


	4. A Party and Feelings

Yay! I'm so glad that people have reviewed! And I updated BB's Not So secret Secret! If you like BB/Rae, I suggest you read it!

Chapter Dedication: AntiMatterMantiCore. You have encouraged me out of my laziness to write more! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, Yellowcard (which I mention), Only One by Yellowcard, and a PS2. Which I'm so broke I can't buy one yet.

Later that night, the Titans heard of a party at some abandoned storage house downtown. They decided to go to it, as they had nothing better to do.

"I'm ready to go," Demonfire announced. She was wearing a sleeveless red shirt, and it cut down into a V. Two pieces of string criss-crossed up, tying the shirt closely together. She wore her usual skirt and gloves, and wore black Converse All Stars.

"Whoa, look who dressed up," Cyborg said. "Usually we go in our regular, er, uniforms."

"I like to party," she told him. With this, she floated up in the air and went out the door. "Well, come on!"

Later, they were in the storage house, and they were dancing on the dance floor. Demonfire decided to go talk to some people not dancing.

She walked pass some tough-looking guys. "Hey, why don't ya stay here with us?" one asked her.

"Maybe next time," she said, trying to get away from those creeps, A.S.A.P.

"You don't get it," the other one said. "You don't have much choice!" They started cornering her.

She tried to throw some flamebolts at them (like this: fire x starbolts), but she couldn't concentrate.

They almost had her in a corner when a masked boy jumped in front of her. "Leave her alone!" he said, pushing his hand out in front of them. He pulled two arrows and a bow from a thing on his back and aimed it at them. He hit them, and they ran away, scared to death of his atomic arrows.

"Thanks for that," Demonfire said. "They just wouldn't leave me alone, and I couldn't throw any flamebolts or anything at them!"

The boy smiled. "You're welcome. And by the way, I'm Speedy. Who are you?"

"I'm Demonfire," she said, getting up off her butt. "I'm Starfire's twin."

Speedy was dressed up in "normal" clothes, which was a red short-sleeved button-up shirt (which was un-buttoned), and a white shirt underneath. He also had dog tags, a spiked cuff on his neck, and very baggy brown cargo pants. He also had a chain, and he wore a mask similar to Robin's.

"You want to dance?" Speedy asked her. Her eyes turned into little Anime hearts. "I'd love too!" she tried not to squeal.

They walked out to the dance floor.

"So, you where did you come from?" Speedy yelled over the loud music.

"Well, I did come from Tameran, duh," she replied, "but I lived in Japan for about eight years."

"Cool," he said. "I've always wanted to go there someday."

"Trust me, it ain't all it's cracked up to be," Demonfire said, rolling her eyes. "It was cool, though. I mean, there was all the Anime I could watch, and Manga I could read!"

The music stopped, and another song came on.

"Hey, I've heard this one before," Speedy said. "I think it's called 'Only One' by Yellowcard."

"Yeah, so have I," Demonfire replied. "Do you want to dance?"

"I thought we already were?" Speedy said, arching his eyebrow and smiling.

Demonfire mentally slapped her forehead. "Umm... just making sure," she said, trying to control the sweatdrops that were multiplying on her head.

"Well, I would anyway," he replied. He grabbed her by the arm and started to slow dance with her.

On the other side of the dance floor, Beast Boy was trying to get Raven to dance.

"Come on Rae," he said. "Why won't you dance with me?"

"Dancing is pointless," she said.

He gave her the puppy dog face. "Okay, I guess I will, but don't say I didn't warn you," Raven said.

They started to dance, and during the chorus, a nearby trash can blew up.

"Did you do that, Raven?" Beast Boy asked her. "If you want to stop, we can."

"No, it's okay," Rae said. They started to dance again. _Stupid emotions! We're just dancing, nothing serious. Heck, this is Beast Boy we're talking about! _She thought.

But then, another one exploded. A few people were stopping and trying to find out what the crap was going on.

"Are you sure you want to keep dancing?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Raven said. They kept on dancing, and fortunately nothing else exploded.

Meanwhile, Robin was keeping Cyborg company.

"Robin, will you please dance with me?" Starfire asked Robin.

"Star, the song is almost over. Why don't we wait till the next one?" he asked.

She gave him "Bambi eyes" (A/N: that's out of Calvin and Hobbes).

"Okay, Star," Robin said. Star pulled him out on to the dance floor and started dancing.

Robin was slightly embarrased. He couldn't figure why, too. He liked Starfire, and he should've enjoyed it. Actually, he figured it out- Starfire was leading during the song.

The chorus went for one last time, and the song stopped. The loud "rap" (heaven forbid) music was playing once again.

Demonfire and Speedy decided to sit out on this one, since Demonfire kept ranting about how incredibly stupid rap is.

"I wonder why they played that," Demonfire mused. "I mean, it was actually some sensible music, and it was slow. It's really weird."

"Well..." Speedy drew out the word. "I paid one of the guys in charge of the music to play that."

"You did! Why? Do you like them or something?" she asked. She was astounded that someone liked Yellowcard.

"Well, I do like them, but... I asked Robin a while ago what your favorite song was. And then I saw that those two guys were giving you a hard time." Speedy's face started to turn red.

"Thanks," Demonfire said. She started to blush uncontrollably, which was bad since she was sweating, too.

Unfortunately, it was around 2 a.m. and Robin was set on getting out of there before three, just in case there were any crimes the next day.

"I have to go, Speedy," Demonfire said. "I hope we see each other again."

"I'm sure we will," he said. "You do live in a giant T, after all."

Demonfire smiled. "I've got to go. I'll see you later?"

"Sure," he replied.

Demonfire had the weirdest urge. It was very awkward, because she couldn't hold it back.

She suddenly hugged Speedy. "Umm... thanks for saving me," she said. Well, she didn't exactly have an excuse for hugging him out of nowhere.

His face was a deep scarlet. "It was nothing," he replied.

"Demonfire! You better get over here before Robin blows an artery!" Cyborg yelled.

"See you," she said to Speedy. Then she flew over to the rest of the Titans, and out of the door.

A few minutes later, Demonfire crashed on her bed. She stared at her ceiling, which had a huge poster of Simple Plan looking down at her.

She sighed happily. She didn't care too much for guys, but Speedy was awesome.

She heard a knock at her door, followed by, "Demonfire, may I come in?"

"Sure, Star," she replied, without looking up from her ceiling.

Starfire opened the door and came in. "Are you okay, sister?" she asked, closing her door. "On the way back from the party, I had to stop you twice from crashing. Are you feeling well?"

Demonfire sat up on her bed. "It's a guy," she said. "I met this guy named Speedy at the party, and I think... I think I have a crush on him!"

Starfire looked confused. "Why would you wish to crush him? Is that not violent?" she asked.

Demonfire almost rolled her eyes, but smiled instead. "Oh, having a crush on them is Earth slang for... hmm. It's like how you feel for Robin, but it's between me and Speedy."

Starfire made that face that she made in "Sisters" when Blackfire was with Robin in his room. "Do not say that, Demonfire! What if Robin was to hear me?"

"You mean, he doesn't know?" Demonfire asked. "Kind of stupid, if you ask me, Starfire."

"I do not wish to tell him, for I do not think that he would feel the same," Starfire said, looking at her feet.

All of a sudden, Robin came in. He had bags under his eyes and a very annoyed look on his face. "Starfire, Demonfire, do you think you can go to sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, Robin," Starfire replied. "Good night, sister. Good night, Robin." She flew out of the room, and Robin closed the door behind them.

Demonfire took of her boots, and got under her sheets. She turned off her lights and then turned on her fan by her remote control. She also turned on her stereo to her Yellowcard CD.

After a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

Hi! Sorry if it's OOC-I tend to do that sometimes. By the way, keep a lookout for a new idea-a story called "Black Magic". You know how Starfire is Tameran's princess? What would happen if Raven found out she was the princess to Azarath? If you think it's a good idea, tell me so in the reviews! If not, just review anyway!

No responses cause I'm too lazy right now...

Helga Moon


	5. The Newest Member

Hi, Y'all! Thanks for reviewing---y'all make me feel so loved!

Answers to reviews below!

**Chapter Dedication: **Riles, for giving me a long review---thanks for reviewing! Here, have a Pepsi! Or whatever drink you like...

**Chapter 5: The Newest Member**

The next morning, Demonfire strolled out of her room around ten, nice and refreshed after a night's sleep. Everyone else was the opposite.

"Good morning," she said to the Titans. Cyborg was making pancakes (and tofu pancakes) for breakfast, and everyone else was at the table with bags under their eyes. Robin's was the worst.

"What's wrong? Did you not sleep well?" she asked them.

"I have one question," Beast Boy said. "How can you listen to "Way Away" and still fall asleep?"

"I always listen to my Yellowcard CD when go to bed," Demonfire said with a shrug. She sat down next to Raven. (A/N: I actually have fallen asleep to that song!)

"I'm sure people in Russia heard your CD last night," Robin said. "I sure know I could hear it through the walls!"

"Well, at least it's not rap," Demonfire said, once again, with a shrug.

Cyborg passed around some pancakes. He wasn't tired since it just took him fifteen minutes to recharge at night.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Demonfire asked Cyborg while he was still standing.

"Yeah, we got milk, orange juice..." Cyborg pushed back some cartons in the fridge to see if there was anything else.

"Do you have ketchup?" she asked.

"Umm... yeah, we do. Here you go," Cyborg said, passing the ketchup to her.

"They must have weird customs in Japan," Beast Boy whispered to Raven. "But who heard of eating ketchup on pancakes?"

"Oh, I don't eat it on my pancakes, Beast Boy," Demonfire said. "I drink it." (A/N: I actually like to eat ketchup straight, yet I hate tomatoes...)

BB made a grossed-out face but continued to eat his pancakes.

"Well, Star likes to drink mustard. It must run in the-"Robin was cut off by the alarm.

"What's that?" Demonfire asked.

"It's alarm saying some "criminal activity" is going on," Robin explained.

Then he said the famous line: "Titans, go!

They ran out their front door, and Raven, Demonfire and Star flew, BB turned into a eagle, Cyborg was lifted up by some of Raven's black magic (I dunno what else to call it) and Robin was carried by Star.

"What's happening?" Cyborg asked.

"There's a robbery down at the bank," Robin said, very calm. "This should be a piece of cake."

But when they got there, it turned out Plasmus was the one robbing it.

"Or it could be a piece of sewage," Beast Boy suggested. He ran out of the way right when Plasmus through sludge at him.

"Titans, go!" Robin said, and they surrounded Plasmus, who was trying to walk down the street.

"Whoa." Raven said. The whole inside of the bank was covered with pink goo.

"Ahh!" Star screamed. She got her boot stuck in some of the goo.

"Don't worry, Star," Demonfire said. She used one of her flamebolts and neatly got her boot unstuck.

Meanwhile, it looked like the Titans were fighting a losing battle. Even when Cyborg used his boom cannon or Robin threw his electrified disk at him, he would absorb the blow. And the Titans were getting tired.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven said, lifting some nearby pipe. She twisted it to make very crude handcuffs, and slipped them on Plasmus.

Plasmus just ended up oozing out of them, and continued to fight.

Star threw several starbolts at it and used her laser vision, and it held Plasmus down for a few minutes.

"Well, it looks like we have him-"Cyborg was about to say. But then, Plasmus threw goo over him, Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy, so they were stuck to a wall.

"Sick! I know I'm going to smell bad for a week," Beast Boy said, struggling in the goo. But it was no use.

"Sister, I do not think we can win," Starfire said. She was extremely tired and had to rest.

"Don't worry, Star. I'll show this dude not to mess with the Teen Titans!" Demonfire said.

She flew in circles around Plasmus until he was dizzy, then she flew some flamebolts at him, and used her nifty laser vision (you gotta love the word nifty!)

Plasmus absorbed them like any other attack, but something happened. He suddenly burst on fire.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!?" Cyborg said. He freed his arm and used boom cannon, which freed him and the others from the wall.

They continued to fight him until he was completely covered by fire, and they had to stop. They also had to stop the fire.

Plasmus, not knowing what else to do, stop, dropped, and rolled. Since the fire was still not going out, they were about to look for a fire hose, but then the sprinklers came on.

There was lots of smoke, and when it cleared, they saw a weak man sleeping on the floor.

The police force arrived, and then thanked the Titans for saving the day. The Titans went home as Plasmus was dragged away to the jail.

"Who wants ice cream?" BB sang as they were back at the T Tower.

"I do," Demonfire said, and then flew over to the kitchen where BB was.

"Demonfire," Robin said, "We decided to have you on the team."

"Really?" she asked. The Titans replied by nodding back to her.

"You were awesome! Did you see how Plasmus burst on fire?" Cyborg asked.

"Thanks," Demonfire replied, smiling.

"But you need a nickname, because I gets tiresome to say "Demonfire" all the time," Beast Boy said.

"It does get me tongue-tied," Raven said, smiling a little.

"Maybe we should call her Dee Dee?" Starfire suggested. "That is what my mother called her when we were young."

"It fits," Robin said. "Hey---can I have ice cream, too?"

Beast Boy started scooping ice cream when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Rae asked. "No one ordered pizza, did they?"

The Titans all shook their heads.

"I'll get it," Dee Dee said. She flew from the kitchen to the front door and opened it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh... Hi, Demonfire," Speedy said. "I was just dropping by. I heard there was a robbery a while ago."

"Hi... Speedy... umm, do you want to come in?" Demonfire asked, suddenly turning red.

"Sure," he said, he walked in and she closed the door behind him.

"Hey guys, Speedy's dropping by to say hi," Dee Dee said as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Speedy? Isn't he the one you have a crush-"

"Star, I dunno what you're talking about, but tell me later, okay?" Demonfire said, cupping her hand over Star's mouth.

Speedy just arched an eyebrow.

"Hehe, Star is so funny sometimes," Demonfire said, a sweat drop falling off her head.

"Hey Speedy, do you want some ice cream?" BB asked.

"Sure," he said. "Oh, yeah. What happened at the bank?"

"Plasmus was robbing it," Cyborg said. "And we couldn't hurt him. But then, Demonfire attacked him. It was incredible! She's our newest team member!"

"Cool," Speedy said, a look of interest on his face, which made Demonfire happy.

He stayed for a while, eating ice cream with the Titans.

"Well, I better go," he said. He got up. "Demonfire, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, blushing once again. BB almost started chanting "Demonfire and Speedy, sitting in a tree" but Rae kicked him in the shin.

"I was wondering... if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow night with me," Speedy said.

"Uh... umm, sure," Demonfire said, now a deep shade of scarlet.

"Ask if Robin and his girlfriend want to come," he added.

"Oh, they're not going out," she replied.

"They aren't? I thought they were," he said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

He left, and Dee Dee closed the door.

She went back to the kitchen, but saw that the Titans were relaxing, and BB and Cy were playing video games, Star was cleaning up the bowls, and Rae was drinking some tea while watching the guys play.

"Hey Star, do you and Robin want to come with me and Speedy tomorrow night?" Demonfire asked.

"What will we be doing?" Star asked.

"Maybe a movie or something like that," Dee Dee replied. "Besides, maybe Robin likes you."

"Okay, sister," Star replied. "Oh, will you please help me with these bowls?"

"Sure," Dee Dee replied.

And soon, it was another ordinary afternoon in the T Tower.

**Answers to reviews!**

**Riles: **Hmm... I just like the name Demonfire! But thanks anyway. And yes, I love Speedy... and Rob/Star... and romance. But I don't like Speedy/Star... but anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Allie: **I agree! Besides all of those moments when they're alone, all Robin does is yell "Starfire!" Thus is the reason why I write so many romance fics...

**AntiMatterMantiCore: **Thanks! And yeah, I'm writing that story soon!

**TheMagesticMoose: **Hi, Moosey! Well, I know I like Starfire, but this idea came when I was reading The Princess Diaries... Well, thanks for reading anyway!

Thanks for the support! And I'm happy so many people told me to write "Black Magic"!

Review and get a free drink!

**HeLgA MoOn**


	6. The Date

Hi! And thanks for the reviews! Once again, I feel loved! And maybe "Charlie" likes me... Moosey, you know who this is! And Kristen can suck tree bark!

Oh yeah... I keep forgetting to put the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Teen Titans, I only own Demonfire and the plot. And I never did! But I may own it one day... on my dreams...

Anyway, onto the story! And please R/R!

**Chapter Dedication: **TheMagesticMoose! It is your almost-birthday, after all!

**Chapter 6: The Date**

The next evening, Demonfire had gone into a panic attack.

"Sister, what are you doing?" Starfire asked as Demonfire threw clothes out of her closet into her bedroom, making a huge pile on her bed.

"What should I wear?" Demonfire's head appeared out of the closet for a brief second. "There's nothing!" A shirt from Hot Topic (a Linkin Park shirt, to be exact) flew from the closet and nearly hit Starfire in the head.

"I am sure he will not care about what clothes you may wear," Starfire assured her. Star herself was wearing a green minidress with some green boots.

"Yeah... thanks, Star," Demonfire said. She floated over all of her clothes towards her sister.

She picked up a random shirt (Yellowcard, hehe) and a black skirt and changed.

Dee Dee and Star walked downstairs to see Rae and Beast Boy about to walk out the door.

"Where are y'all going?" Dee Dee asked.

"Well... me and Raven are going down the pizza place," Beast Boy said. "We won't be gone for long."

"Where is friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"He went to a robots convention downtown," Raven said. "Since there's nothing edible in the fridge, I guess we're going out to eat."

"Do you want to come with us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, me, Star, Robin and Speedy are going to see a movie," Demonfire said. "He should be here any minute now..."

As soon as she said this, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Robin! Speedy's here," Demonfire yelled.

Robin walked down the stairs. He was wearing a red shirt with blue jeans, and his usual belt and mask. Also, his cool metal shoes. "Okay. What movie are we going to see?"

"Well, I something called 'The Village'," Demonfire said. "I haven't seen it yet."

She opened the door and found Speedy standing there. He was wearing a black Yellowcard shirt, too, and black jeans. With his mask and usual arrows, Demonfire noticed.

"Hey, we're wearing the same shirt," he said as soon as they all got outside.

"I know. We must have ESP or something," she replied.

"Or we're just telepathetic," he suggested.

She and Robin laughed, and Starfire didn't cause she was confused about ESP, for starters.

"How are we going to get there?" Robin asked.

"We can fly there," Starfire said. She immediately picked up Robin and hovered in the air.

"Okay," Demonfire said. She picked up Speedy and flew besides Starfire.

"The movie theater's that way," Speedy said, pointing to a large building.

"Okay," Star and Dee Dee replied. They started flying off in that direction.

When they got there, they stood in line for the tickets.

"How many?" An acne-clad teen asked them.

"Four tickets for 'The Village', please," Demonfire said. She handed him the money and waited.

When they got the tickets, they went inside and got a giant tub of popcorn and four drinks. They also got several boxes of candy ("None for Star, because I don't want to know what will happen," Robin said).

They went inside the theater and saw that there were pretty much the only ones in there.

"This should be fun," Speedy said, rubbing his hands together.

They sat in the middle, Speedy next to Demonfire and Robin sat next to Starfire.

Right before the movie started, three figures slipped in and sat in the very front.

"Who are they?" Robin asked.

The rest shrugged, then the movie started.

"You know, I hear this movie is good," Demonfire said. She reached for some popcorn the same time Speedy did, and she found she was holding his hand.

She quickly jerked her hand away, thankful that the theater was now dark so no one could see how red her face was.

_Near the end of the movie..._

"Ahhh!!!" Starfire and Demonfire screamed.

Robin moved his head behind Demonfire's while she was bent over. "You know, I didn't know that they would be freaked out by this," he whispered.

They screamed again, and they winced. "Oi, I thought Demonfire _wanted_ to see this," Speedy groaned.

Demonfire screamed again, and immediately hung onto Speedy's arm. Same for Star and Robin.

As the girls continued to scream, Robin and Speedy shouted insults at the actors on the screen. Demonfire would have hit them if she wasn't scared out of her wits.

But soon, they were throwing popcorn at the screen and laughing their heads off in the freaky parts. _We're lucky we haven't been kicked out yet, _Demonfire thought.

At the end of the movie, they were both stuck to the guys' arms.

"Okay, I'm hungry," Robin announced. "How bout we get some pizza?"

"S-s-sure," Demonfire stuttered. "As long as there's no red, it's okay."

They walked down to the pizza place, and three people were following them...

"Oh my... friend Beast Boy and friend Raven, you are still eating?" Star asked.

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting at a table. There were remains of over five pizzas and tons of glasses were scattered over the table. It was like a battlefield after a war, with several fallen soldiers.

Beast Boy burped. "Why, what time is it?" he asked.

"It's almost ten," Robin said, looking at a nearby clock.

"Really?" Raven asked. "It seemed like it's only been an hour."

"Umm... how much money did you spend?" Robin asked.

"Don't worry, we paid for it," Beast Boy assured him. "Well, it is late. C'mon Raven, we better go."

They got up and Raven flew while BB turned into a bird and flew with her.

"Okay, let us choose a table," Starfire said. They sat down at a nearby table and waited for a waiter.

"Hi, my name is Jasmine," a girl with black hair said. "I'll be your waiter for the evening. What would you like?"

"One double cheese pizza," Robin said.

"What would you like to drink?" Jasmine asked.

"Two cokes and a bottle of mustard and ketchup," he replied.

"Okay, your food will be ready in a few minutes," she replied. Then she walked off. She still had a puzzled look on her face from ketchup and mustard on the drinks.

"Hey Demonfire, I thought you wanted to see that movie," Speedy said.

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was so freaky," she replied.

"That's too funny," Robin said. "you were screaming the whole time!" He and Speedy started laughing their heads off.

Their waiter showed up with their pizza and drinks, and soon they were shoving piece after piece in their mouths.

"So, Demonfire," Speedy said, his mouth full of pizza. "I was thinking. You want to see another movie with me tomorrow?"

"Sure," she said, biting into her slice. "What movie?"

"I dunno," he replied. "Robin, do you and Star want to come?"

"I can't," he replied. "I have to train."

"I will stay home," Star said. "Crowd is a three, right?"

"It's 'three is a crowd', but I get what you mean," Demonfire said. She drank some more ketchup.

"How can you drink ketchup straight?" Speedy asked in amazement.

"It tastes good," Demonfire replied. She drank some more.

"I'm sure the waiter was weirded out when I said that we wanted a bottle of mustard and ketchup," Robin said.

"Really," Star said. "I thought mustard was a favorable drink here, though."

Robin was about to reply when he saw someone.

"Hey, is that-"

"Aha! We have caught the Teen Titans!" a familiar voice said. They turned around to see Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Why now?" he muttered.

"Who are they?" Demonfire asked.

"Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo. Possibly the weakest villains ever," Robin said, loud enough for them to hear.

"We are not, you mush-a-pus!" Gizmo said.

"What is this mush-a-pus of which you speak?" Star asked.

"Like we'd tell you," Jinx retorted. "Anyway, we've been spying on you ever since the movie!"

"So you were the people in the front," Robin said.

"Which one of you screamed?" Speedy asked.

"That doesn't matter now," Jinx rushed. "But what does is that we're going to beat you!"

"Titans, go!" Robin instructed. They got up from the table and started to fight the H.I.V.E.S. students.

Demonfire was fighting Jinx, Speedy and Robin were fighting Mammoth, and Star was fighting Gizmo.

"Bring it on, Smurf," Jinx sneered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Demonfire said. She threw several flamebolts at her, and Jinx's hair caught on fire.

Jinx screamed, trying to get the fire out. Finally, she found a bucket of mop water. She reluctantly stuck her head in.

Demonfire didn't stop there. She threw another flamebolt, and this time Jinx's butt was on fire.

While Jinx was screaming bloody murder and running around in circles, Gizmo was beating Starfire.

"Demonfire!" Star shouted. Demonfire stopped watching the panicked pink-haired girl.

Demonfire grabbed Gizmo from behind while he wasn't looking and Starfire continued to hit him with her starbolts.

Demonfire broke his backpack, and soon Gizmo was out.

Then they went to help the guys fight against Mammoth.

Speedy was hitting him with his arrows, and Robin was busy throwing explosives. Starfire and Demonfire helped by throwing starbolts and flamebolts and distracting Mammoth.

"We almost got him!" Robin yelled. But Mammoth quickly ducked out of the way and grabbed Jinx and Gizmo.

"Let them go," Robin said to Demonfire, who almost ran after them.

"How's your butt?" she yelled out to Jinx, who was trying to hide her charred rear end. She laughed.

"Well friends, I am thinking that we should got home," Star said.

"I agree," Robin replied. "It's almost ten thirty. We should get some rest."

They flew back home, and Robin and Star had gotten ahead and already went into the Tower, leaving Speedy and Demonfire outside.

"So, I'll pick you up tomorrow to see a movie," Speedy said when they were at the door.

"Okay," Demonfire said. "I'll see you then."

"Wait," Speedy said. "I have something for you."

He got a black ring with holes shaped like stars out of his pocket.

"Aww, it's so sweet," Demonfire said, looking at the ring. She took it and put it on her finger.

"I found it in my seat at the movies," he said. "I thought you would like it."

"Well, you thought right," Demonfire said. "I guess I'll see you later."

She was about to go in when he stopped her.

"What now?" she asked, smiling.

"Umm... here." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He walked down the steps, and Demonfire watched him until she couldn't see him anymore.

She opened the front door with an Anime happy face, and was about to tell Starfire what happened when she saw the Titans in the living room in front of a giant screen.

"What's wrong, guys?" she asked. "Where's Cyborg?"

"That's the problem," Beast Boy said, looking up.

"He hasn't come back from that robot convention," Robin said.

"Well, he might have stayed overnight," Demonfire said with a shrug.

"No, it can't be," Raven said.

"Why not?"

"Because," Raven said, "The convention ended two hours ago."

**What happens in Chapter 7:**

Cyborg gets kidnapped, Speedy and Demonfire's next day, and when Demonfire gets mad!

Oh yeah, a mush-a-pus is a mushroom/octopus! There's this dude named Kelby at my school has hair that he hasn't cut in, like, a year, and it looks like a mushroom, then an octopus! ((Shudders))

Oops, I got off subject!

**Answers to reviews:**

**TheMagesticMoose: **what are mega chips? Are they like cow chips, only less smelly? LoL well, Dee Dee is kind of weird (a.k.a. Dee Dee off of Dexter's Lab) but it sounds like something you would call a little girl. Well, happy early birthday!

**AntiMatterMantiCore: **Thanks for reviewing! And yeah, I just HAD to make this Star/Rob! Sorry but I absolutely LOVE them! And Demonfire/Speedy... he's on my list of bishies!

**Riles: **Sorry your day sucked! Mine totally rocked! And yeah, I will do previews! Just read above!

**Review and get a cookie of your choice!**

**HeLgA MoOn**


	7. Worries and Burdens

Hi! I am sooo sorry that I haven't updated!!! As we all know, I'm lazy! I actually wrote this chapter a billion years ago but I never put it up! Well, here it is!

**Chapter Dedication: **Um… no one, because I think I have done everyone so far! Well, Pierre Bouvier rocks, but like he likes Teen Titans… ;)

**Chapter 7: **Worries & Burdens

The Titans started discussing what could have happened.

"Well, in worst-case-scenario," Robin said, "Someone might have gotten him and tried to re-program him."

"Which would mean the steak-incident all over again," Beast Boy said.

"What's the steak-incident?" Demonfire asked.

"Let's just say that it isn't good when someone messes with Cyborg's system," Raven said.

"Shall we look for Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Well, we might as well," Robin sighed. "But let's just hope nothing happened."

After they went outside, everyone flew (except for Robin, who was carried by Star) and they went to the Civic Center, where the convention was held.

They landed in the parking lot.

"Well, we're here," Beast Boy said. "Where should we look first?"

"Those shadowy figures might help us," Raven said, pointing to three figures inside of the building behind a window.

"How are we going to get in?" Starfire asked.

"Let's break through the windows," Demonfire said.

"That's destroying property," Robin said. "There's got to be another way…"

"Who cares about property?" Demonfire said. Then she used her flamebolts to burn through the windows. Then she flew through them.

"Star, what's wrong with your sister?" Beast Boy asked. Star wouldn't reply; it seemed that she was holding back tears. Robin took note of this and decided to talk to her later.

They walked through the hole and followed Demonfire, which was hard task. Luckily the found her, and she was about to attack two boys.

They looked like computer nerds, and they were examining Cyborg.

"Demonfire! Stop!" Robin said. He pushed Demonfire so her flamebolts missed their target.

"We were just looking at him, we swear!" the terrified boys said. Then they ran off, out the doors.

"Looks like he needed to be recharged," Robin said, looking over Cyborg. "We better go home."

Then they all flew back to the T Tower.

The next evening, Demonfire had gone to the movies with Speedy, Beast Boy and Raven had gone, again, to get pizza, and Cyborg was fixing the TV screen because last time he beat Beast Boy, the changeling decided to throw his controller at the screen.

Starfire was in the kitchen, looking for some food. She opened the fridge and pulled out something that was edible and didn't have green mold on it. She put it in the microwave and waited for the food.

Robin came in; he was sweaty from working out. "Hey Star. Whatcha eating?"

The microwave beeped, and Star got her food out and set it on the table.

"It is… brown?" she said.

"Never mind," he said. "Star, I have to ask you something. What was wrong with Demonfire yesterday? She didn't seem like herself."

Starfire sighed. "It is sad, friend Robin."

"If you don't want to talk about it, that's okay," he replied.

"No, I will tell you." She sighed again. "Demonfire is similar to what you would call… possessed. She has a mental disorder that few people from my home planet have."

"Possessed?" Robin almost shouted in surprise. "What does it do?

"

"Inside her head, there is a voice that tells her to do the wrong thing, but tells her it is right. Similar to a conscience." Star said. "There is a remedy on Tameran, but I do not know of it."

"Star… I'm sorry," Robin said lamely. He didn't know what to say about this sort of thing.

"Well… when she is angry, she acts different. But when she is very angry, she transforms into… something like a demon."

"Hence the name Demonfire," Robin said.

"Please don't tell her this," Starfire said. "I do not want her to know that I worry about her."

"Don't worry Starfire," Robin said. "I won't tell her."

Star started to cry, and Robin comforted her. "It's okay, Star. One day she'll be cured…"

"Thank you, friend Robin," she said, wiping her eyes. "It is a very hard thing for me to talk about."

Starfire then decided she wasn't hungry, so she offered her "food" to Robin.

She looked at the clock on the microwave. "It is eight, the time Demonfire said she would be home," she announced.

She went to the front door to go outside and when she opened it, she saw Speedy kissing Demonfire.

They saw her and immediately stopped. "Oh… hi Star! Well, later Speedy!" Demonfire ran into the Tower, nearly running over Starfire.

"What was that?" Star asked.

"He was kissing me good-night," Demonfire explained. "I didn't know that you opened the door, though!"

"I am sorry, sister," Star said.

"It's okay." Demonfire walked in. "Is Beast Boy and Raven still gone?"

"I guess so," Starfire replied. "They have been for a few hours."

"Well, I hope they come back soon," Demonfire said. Just as she finished, BB and Rae walked in.

"Why do y'all keep going to the pizza place?" Robin asked.

"No reason," Beast Boy said. Then he went up to his room, and Raven went to hers.

Robin shrugged then walked off to his own room.

"Oh, guess what, Star?" Demonfire said excitedly. "Speedy asked me to be his girlfriend!"

"That is good, sister!" Starfire said. "I just wish that Robin would go with me…"

"Star, he probably likes you, and he'll eventually ask you out," Demonfire said. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," Star said. She thought, _I cannot worry about it because I am worrying about you._

**What Happens in Chapter 8: **One of the Titans is suddenly sick and has to go to the hospital, Raven keeps denying her feelings for a certain someone, Robin wants to make his move on Star, and Starfire feels as if she is her sister's keeper!

Okay, no responses because I'm lazy! Again! Man, that's really sad… and if you liked Beast Boy's Not So Secret Secret, I'm writing the sequel!!! Yay!!!

**Review… and I'll shut up about Pierre. Haha, I'm just kidding. Free chocolate bars!**

**HeLgA MoOn**


	8. Oh crap, Part I

Hi, it's Helga! Wow, sorry I haven't updated in a while… I got really, really lazy so... yeah.

Anyway, please visit my new Simple Plan fan site, ! Its co-creator is TheMagesticMoose. Sorry that I forgot ya for a moment, Moosey!

Anyway, I got a story on fictionpress… please read it! I swear, no one has read it and there are already two chapters for it! AHH!!!!

Responses at the bottom!

**Chapter Dedication: **Maraina85! You're so cool… thanks for reviewing!

**Chapter Eight: Oh crap, Part I**

The next morning, Starfire woke up and expected it to be sunny and warm outside. But when she looked out the window view in the living room on her way to the kitchen, she was disappointed to see that it was gray and stormy, and slightly misting.

"What's wrong, Starfire?" Beast Boy asked when he saw her long face.

"It is just that I wished for it to be sunny today," she explained. She sighed.

"It's my kind of day," Raven said, relaxed, and then she took a bite out of some toast.

Demonfire walked in the kitchen in her bathrobe and immediately went to the fridge to get something to eat.

"Hey Dee-Dee," Cy said. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry about the pun, but I feel a little under-the-weather," she said. "I guess I didn't sleep good last night." She sneezed and immediately wiped her nose on her robe sleeve.

"Maybe you should take some cold medicine," Raven suggested. "Whenever you're stuck inside all day, you're likely to pick something up."

"Okay," Demonfire replied. She searched near the back of the fridge for her bottle of ketchup and grabbed it when she did. She took the cap off and started to chug it.

"Demonfire, are you sure you feel okay?" Robin asked. "You usually don't chug your ketchup like that."

Demonfire's mouth started to hang slightly open, and then she started to run for the nearest bathroom.

"Demonfire?" The Titans immediately asked.

A few seconds later, she returned, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. And, without warning, she fainted onto the ground.

"What's wrong with her?" Beast Boy asked while they were all crowded around her.

Robin wiped some red liquid from her mouth and examined it. "It looks like… blood."

Following this statement were five worried Titans. Cyborg jumped up and dialed for the hospital, Star continued to sit with her sister, Beast Boy was running around in circles screaming, and Raven was trying to calm Star down.

Robin got up. "What'd they say, Cy?"

"They told me to bring her immediately," he replied. "It must be pretty serious, then."

"Titans, we're going to the hospital," Robin tried to yell over Beast Boy's screams.

"What?!?" They yelled back.

"Titans, we're—" Robin stopped.

"BEAST BOY, SHUT UP!!!" They all roared at the same time. Except for Star, of course, since she didn't like the phrase all that much.

Beast Boy finally stopped and he fell to the ground, out of breath.

"As I was saying, we're going to the hospital," Robin said. "We better take the T car."

They walked outside, Star carrying Demonfire and Robin telling her that it would be all right. They got in the car and Cyborg started driving towards the Jump City hospital.

"Do you think she's gonna be okay?" Beast Boy asked after a team of doctors wheeled Demonfire into the Emergency Room.

"She should," Raven replied. "What do you think, Robin?"

"I'm sure she's going to be okay," Robin said. "It might have to do with her stomach. It looks like we'll find out when she gets out."

They were forced to wait in the lobby for a few hours. Cyborg counted the ceiling tiles, Robin paced back and forth like a caged animal in a zoo, Beast Boy fell asleep, Starfire worried about her sister, and Raven happened to find one of her magazines that she like to read.

After the first hour, Robin called Speedy to come up there, just in case they got to see Demonfire. Soon, he was also drooling and wondering what time it was.

After four hours of waiting, Robin finally stopped pacing and said, "Titans, we better—."

"You can now visit your friend," a nurse said, emerging from Demonfire's room. "Hey, walk!" She shouted when they all stampeded to the door.

They managed to squeeze in all at once and they saw Demonfire sitting up in her hospital bed, waving at them.

"Demonfire, what did the doctors say?" Robin asked as soon as he got to her bedside.

"Acid reflux," she explained. "They said too much ketchup is why it happened."

They all sighed a sigh of relief. "Well, we better go home," he said. "When can you go?"

"In about thirty minutes," Demonfire replied. "I'll come back to the T Tower later."

"Okay. Well, we better be going," Robin said. Before he could leave, Star ran to her bedside. "Are you okay? Do you feel better?"

Demonfire smiled. "I'm okay, Star. The doctors told me to lay off the ketchup for a while. And yes, I feel better. Thanks for staying this whole time. It must have been really freakin' boring."

Demonfire hugged Starfire before she left. "Hey Speedy, are you coming with us?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'll stay here with Demonfire for a while," he said, then sat down in a chair next to her.

"Well, that's a relief," Beast Boy said on the ride home. "I thought she was really sick for a while."

"Yeah, it's good that she feels okay," Robin said. "I can't believe we almost ditched her."

"Robin, it's what anyone would have done," BB said.

"Really?"

"No."

Robin rolled his eyes at Beast Boy's joke. He laid his head down on the headrest of the seat. "I can't wait until we get home, so I can eat."

"Speaking of which, it's your turn to cook again," Cyborg said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh… crap."

"If I am correct, that is what Beast Boy said you would be serving. Is it tasteful?" Starfire asked.

Robin shot him a death look, but BB couldn't really tell since Robin wears his mask and all.

Back at the tower, Robin was trying something new—microwavable dinners.

"Um, enjoy," he said, placing an arrangement of frozen lunches and dinners on the table.

"They have frozen tofu," Raven said, looking at the box Beast Boy hungrily grabbed. "Now I've seen everything."

"Do we have any meat?" Cyborg asked after he looked through all of the food.

"Yeah, it's right in that freakin' box!" Robin said, pointing to the table.

"That ain't meat! It's frozen dinner quality!" He slammed his fist on the table. "I'm going to the grocery store to get some beef."

He got up and walked out of their front door. "Remember last time when Cyborg went to the grocery store?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Robin said. "Sometimes I'd like to forget that."

"I wish to eat this soup of tomato," Starfire said. "Its warmth tickles my mouth."

"Okay," Robin said, wondering where she found the can of tomato soup. "I'll make it for you, since last time the kitchen almost caught on fire."

Starfire looked confused. "I am certain that last time it was supposed to be on fire, is it not? I saw it on the Network of Food."

"That's chicken flambé Star," Raven said. "Anyway, I'll have this mini pizza, Robin."

He got the pizza from her. "Speaking of which, how come you and Beast Boy keep going down town and eating pizza?" Robin asked, starting to open Starfire's tomato soup can.

"No reason," she said. "Can't we eat pizza now and then?"

"There's nothing wrong with that, it's just you've been eating there everyday this week. Are you two, um, dating?"

Raven caused the can of soup to explode.

"My soup of tomato!" Starfire cried. She was covered in the red, cold, sticky soup.

"I take that's a no," Robin said, wiping off his mask so he could see through the tomato.

Raven looked embarrassed. "Um, sorry Star," she said.

"That is okay, friend Raven. I will have a miniature pizza, too." Starfire said, handing Robin another pizza.

"I'll microwave yours after I'm done with those two pizzas," Robin told Beast Boy.

"Okay," he replied, almost drooling over the frozen tofu. "Hurry it up, will ya?"

At this moment, their front door opened and Demonfire walked in. "Hey guys!" She said.

"Hi," they said. "We're eating lunch right now."

"Okay," Demonfire said. "I'll just eat a sandwich. It's probably the only thing that I can eat, anyway."

"Did the doctors give you a list of what you can and can't eat?" Raven asked.

"Yeah… pretty much no tomatoes… or not a lot, anyway." Demonfire sat down next to Starfire.

"Wait, aren't you going to make it?" Robin asked, getting Raven's pizza out of the microwave.

"I thought you were cooking today," Demonfire said.

Beast Boy fell on the ground laughing because of Robin's expression. Whenever he got over it, he sat back in his seat, wiping his forehead. "Man, that was a Kodak moment," he said.

At that moment, Cyborg came into the tower holding a paper sack.

"Did you get some beef?" Robin asked.

"No. Instead, I dropped by this new burger joint downtown and got… this!" Cy pulled out a huge hamburger.

"Is that sandwich sad?"

"No, Star, that's the grease dripping off of it," Robin said, disgusted. "What's in that, anyway?"

"Two hamburger patties made from 100 beef (Beast Boy shot a dirty look), three sizzling strips of bacon, three different cheeses and two whole wheat buns," Cyborg said proudly.

"Sounds like you just stepped out of the commercial," Robin said. "One of these days you're going to have a heart attack of something, you know that?"

"Who cares?" Cy replied, biting into his hamburger, and grease was flying everywhere.

"How can you do that?" Beast Boy said after watching him for a few minutes. "It's sickening!"

"But it's tasty," Cyborg said after swallowing. BB looked like he was about to faint when Star's pizza in the microwave went off.

"Here Star," Robin said, handing her the pizza. "Give me the tofu, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy made a big deal about the tofu in front of Cyborg, which got him annoyed.

"Here's your sandwich, Dee-Dee," Robin said, handing a sandwich to Demonfire. "You like peanut butter, right?"

"Yep. I like the smell of peanut butter," she said before taking a bite. (A/N: it's a long story, but now I'm obsessed with the smell of peanut butter… if you want to hear the whole story, IM at HeLgAp03… hehe.)

They continued to eat lunch until they heard the alarm go off suddenly. "Titans, go!" Robin said, suddenly getting up from the table. Demonfire got up, too, but Robin told her to stay.

"Why? I can fight!" She said, showing her fists.

"Sorry, but I just want to make sure you're okay," Robin said. He ran after the rest of the Titans.

Demonfire rolled her eyes and muttered a few cuss words under her breath. She looked over her shoulder, though, to make sure they were gone. Then she stared longingly at the ketchup bottle. "No. I can't have it," she told herself. She tried to get away from the table to forget about the bottle of ketchup calling her name.

The rest of the Titans were at the scene of the crime—a mysterious black shadow thingy was terrifying a few people downtown. What was a mystery, though, was why the people were falling to the ground, clutching their throats.

Cy sniffed the air. "This ain't good—that's gas!"

The figure suddenly took shape as a human being. It was still black and smoky, but it had deep-red eyes. "Good guess. I'm Shadow, destroyer of nations!"

"If we wanted to know, we would've asked for your business card," Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Ah, but I have a present for you instead!" His arm suddenly turned into a sword and in a second it was hovering a few inches in front of Raven's face. "Talk again and it's going to hurt."

Raven, for once in her life, got nervous.

"Robin, if this dude's gas, then get Demonfire! She can help!" BB whispered to the Boy Wonder.

"Okay," he whispered back. He got out his Titans communicator and contacted the tower. "Demonfire, are you there?"

Back at the tower, Demonfire was busy listening to "My Alien" on her headphones, trying to ignore the ketchup in the kitchen.

"Demonfire! De—" He stopped to see his friends caught in the metal grip of Shadow.

"Your turn, Robin. One wrong move and your friends are mincemeat!"

**Review Time!**

**Meep of Meep: **thanks!

**Legolasina: **hi! I know you don't like Teen Titans that much, but glad you reviewed anyway! I hope you update soon!

**Mariana85: **thanks! I ain't the best writer in the world, but glad you like my story as of now!

**Lexi the Writer: **thanks for reading! Yeah, I'm really weird when it comes to cartoon characters… I like Kevin for crying out loud. KEVIN! Okay, I'm done… and I'll be sure to read your stories! ;)

**Riles: **yep, she did go to the hospital, but because she drank too much ketchup… that really can cause acid reflex, if you didn't know! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me through me story!

**AntimatterManticore: **yay! A picture of Robin and Star kissing! Hehe, I draw kissing pictures… only between me and coughPierreBouviercough… thanks for reviewing, as usual! And yes, it sad about Demonfire… but I can't say anything or it will ruin it! :X

Anyway, I hope y'all read my story on fictionpress… I have a billion more on the way, too, so don't worry if you didn't like the first one… even though I love that one… and they're all romance… hehe… did I mention I'm a hopeless romantic?

Also, Shadow is based off of that bad robot dude on the movie Terminator 2… that movie rocks my face off! Hehe…

_Helga Bouvier_

P. S.—I'm obsessed with Pierre Bouvier now, so if I call myself "-HB", then it stands for Helga Bouvier! Sad, yet true…


End file.
